A Tale of Two Sisters
by lavi0123
Summary: Shadekit and Streamkit are two kits born to Minnowstrike and Dewfur. Streamkit is favored and admired while Shadekit is looked down on. When she gets a shameful punishment...then it's time for action. 2nd challenge for DarkClan (see the story). Rated T to be safe.


**Hello! This is another story called ****_"A Tale of Two Sisters". _****It is my 2nd DarkClan challenge based on the quote "A kit treated badly grows up evil, but a kit treated well grows up good." Enjoy! Oh, one last thing. Dewfur (Dewkit from the Last Hope), Snowblaze (Snowkit from the Last Hope), and Squirrelstar (Squirrelflight from the Last Hope) are OOC.**

* * *

A kit treated badly turns out evil, and a kit treated well turns out good

Cats in the story:

Streamkit/paw/you'll find out: silvery-blue she-cat with light-blue eyes

Shadekit/paw/you'll find out: black she-cat with orange eyes

Minnowstrike: silver she-cat with light-blue eyes

Dewfur: gray tom with amber eyes (Dewkit from the Last Hope)

Snowblaze: white tom with amber eyes (Snowkit from the Last Hope)

Squirrelstar: dark-ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest-green eyes (Squirrelflight from the Last Hope)

Stormpaw/blaze: gray tom with light-blue eyes

Chapter 1  
"Mommy, how long until Streamkit opens her eyes?"

"She'll open them when she's ready, Shadekit, and she won't take as long as you did!" a cat hissed in reply. "Why don't you go outside and stop pressuring your sister?"

"But-"

"Go!" the cat hissed. "Or do you need some persuasion?"

Streamkit, still with her eyes closed, heard the scrabbling of paws on ground, and knew that it was Shadekit, her sister, racing out of the nursery. She wondered who the other cat was. Surely the unnamed cat wasn't related to her? She knew there was only one way to find out: opening her eyes. She then panicked. How was she supposed to do it? After some experimenting, she found the right muscles and slowly but surely opened her eyes. The unnamed she-cat purred.

"Oh my sweet Streamkit! You're awake! And your eyes, how beautiful! A beautiful blue, just like mine! And thank StarClan for your silver pelt, you should see Shadekit," she hissed.

"Who are you?" Streamkit demanded. "And why are you talking horribly about my sister?"

"Sweet kit, I'm Minnowstrike, your mother."

Streamkit gasped in shock. So this impolite cat was her mother? How could she be so unfortunate?

"Why are you being so cruel to Shadekit?"

"Have you seen her eyes?" Minnowstrike demanded. "They're horrible! Orange and blazing with evil, I can feel it! And that fur! Every cat knows that a cat with a black pelt is a bad omen."

Just then, Shadekit came dashing in. "Streamkit, you should open your eyes, it's great out here! So warm, and-"

"Your sister has already opened her eyes, Shadekit," Minnowstrike hissed. "But of course you're slow and pathetic, you wouldn't be able to tell."

Streamkit glared at Minnowstrike. How dare she be so cruel to her own daughter? "I'll come outside with you, Shadekit," she purred. "I've really been looking forward to having a sister that I can spend time with."

"Really?"

Streamkit nodded. "Of course. Now come on, slow slug! I want to meet the other cats."

Shadekit nodded and led Streamkit outside. Almost immediately, hisses broke out, and glares were shot Shadekit's way. As cats caught sight of Streamkit, they purred and gazed at her fondly. A gray tom shouldered his way forward., and Streamkit could see Shadekit's orange eyes shining with admiration. Did Shadekit love this tom?

"Hello, Streamkit, I'm Stormpaw," he purred. "Why don't I show you around? Your freakish sister will do a poor job of that, she only opened her ugly eyes an hour ago!"

"Don't you call my sister a freak," Streamkit hissed quietly. "I'll see you later, Shadekit," she added in a louder voice. "Then we can share prey, okay?"

Shadekit nodded. "Of course! Go have fun, Streamkit, you-you deserve it." She then padded away, tail drooping. Streamkit felt sad for Shadekit, but before she could follow her, Stormpaw gently steered her away.

Soon, it was time for her to share prey with her sister. She chose a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, hoping that it would cheer her sister up. She padded over to where Shadekit was hiding, and gently nudged her.

"Hey, Shadekit," she meowed gently. "What're you doing hiding?"

Shadekit turned around and looked Streamkit in the eyes. "No cat likes me," she murmured quietly. "They think I'm worthless."

"I don't think you're worthless," Streamkit purred, gently licking her sister on the top of her head. "I think you're special."

Shadekit purred. "Thanks, Streamkit," she meowed. "So what type of prey is this?"

"Mouse. Just for you."

Shadekit purred gratefully, and dug into the mouse. Soon, it was finished, but Streamkit didn't mind. She still had Minnowstrike's milk.

"Shadekit!" a cat hissed, and Streamkit turned to find Minnowstrike glaring at Shadekit. "How dare you eat your sister's prey? You don't deserve any! Alright, that's it! No more prey for you ever again! You will surely die someday, and I will rejoice during that day!"

The other cats had gathered behind Minnowstrike, and they yowled their approval. Shadekit flattened her ears against her head, and Streamkit stepped in front of her protectively.

"You leave her alone!" she hissed. "If you are mean to her, then you're mean to me! She means the world to me, and every time you're mean to her, you're hurting me!"

The cats stopped cheering, not wanting to hurt Streamkit. Streamkit turned and glared hard at her mother.

"Be especially nice to Shadekit while we're in the nursery," she hissed. "Or you can consider me dead. Come on, Shadekit."

She led Shadekit back to the nursery, and soon, the two she-cats were huddled together, tails twined, their flanks rising and falling in sync as they fell asleep.

* * *

(6-moon time skip)

"Minnowstrike, cut it out," Streamkit mumbled as Minnowstrike licked Streamkit's fur gently and deliberately. Shadekit sat next to Streamkit, her fur slightly licked, but with small tufts of fur sticking up here and there. When Minnowstrike stepped back from grooming Streamkit's fur, however, it shone brightly, not a tuft of fur sticking up. Shadekit looked on jealously, and Streamkit gave her a gentle lick between the ears.

"You'll be fine," she murmured quietly, before hearing a yowl from the clearing. It was Squirrelstar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Shadekit purred. "Finally. C'mon, let's go, Streamkit."

But Streamkit stayed where she was. "I can't catch my own prey," she meowed quietly. "I can't go to the meeting."

Minnowstrike let out a low growl. "I'm going to talk to Squirrelstar about changing her summon. Old enough to catch their own prey, what about the kits who haven't been out of camp yet? It's okay, Streamkit, you're allowed."

Streamkit brightened. "Really?" When Minnowstrike nodded, she purred. "Great! C'mon, Shadekit! I'll race you there." She took off running, but when she looked behind her, she saw Minnowstrike pad out and step on Shadekit's tail. To her, it looked like an accident, but she knew better. Minnowstrike had done that on purpose. When she reached the clearing, she turned and let Shadekit catch up. She then purred,

"Congratulations, winner."

"Winner?" Minnowstrike looked furious. "But I stepped on her tail so you would win! And you did win!"

"Exactly," Streamkit mewed calmly. "Which is why Shadekit won. You interfered, Minnowstrike, so Shadekit gets the benefit of being the winner."

She then turned and gazed up at Squirrelstar, sighing with admiration. Oh, how she longed to be up there, leading the Clan through hard times and battles, and appointing kits to be apprentices, appointing apprentices to be warriors, and appointing warriors to mentor apprentices. And of course changing a kit's name if she agreed with the purpose of doing so, changing a warrior's rank to elder, and holding vigils would be part of that as well, but-

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Squirrelstar meowed. "There are two cats among us who have reached their sixth moon. Come forward, Streamkit and Shadekit."

Streamkit padded forward, a slightly nervous look on her face, while Shadekit had a look of complete confidence. Streamkit frowned. Shadekit wasn't normally so confident, she had always hated herself. What had happened in the last 6 moons?

"Streamkit," Squirrelstar meowed. "Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Streampaw. Snowblaze," she added. "You have received excellent training from Foxleap, and I hope you will train Streampaw in this way."

Snowblaze dipped his head. "I will do my best, Squirrelstar. Welcome, Streamkit," he added gently, leaning down to touch noses with Streampaw.

"And now Shadekit. From this moment on, until you must have your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw. Minnowstrike!"

Minnowstrike padded forward smugly, clearly happy at being chosen for Shadepaw's mentor so that she could torture her more. Hatred for Shadepaw gleamed in her eyes.

"Minnowstrike, you have received excellent training from Bramblestar, who I hope is watching you with pride from StarClan. I hope you will train Shadepaw in this way."

"I will train her as her skills demonstrate," Minnowstrike promised. Then, as Shadepaw reached up to touch noses with her, she dug her claws into his flank. She screeched, and the surrounding cats, excluding Streampaw, smirked.

"And that is all. Meeting adjourned."

Squirrelstar padded into her den, and Shadepaw and Streampaw padded to where Snowblaze and Minnowstrike were waiting.

"So, what are we going to do, Snowblaze?" Streampaw mewed, eager to start training.

"We're going to see the territory. Minnowstrike, I take it Shadepaw will be cleaning the nursery and the elders den?"

Minnowstrike purred. "Of course. Get a move on!" she added sharply to Shadepaw, who hurriedly dashed away in fright. Streampaw's mouth fell open in shock, and she made to run after her sister. Snowblaze, however, stopped her.

"Don't you want to see the territory?" he meowed. At her nod, he beckoned her with a flick of his tail. "Come on, then."

Sighing, Streampaw followed her mentor out of camp. As she padded onwards, she stole a glance behind her and saw Shadepaw padding out of the medicine den with mouse bile, and Minnowstrike smirking. She felt a pang of sadness for her sister.

Oh, Shadepaw, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

* * *

(6-moon time skip)

Soon, it was time for the she-cats' assessments. Shadepaw and Streampaw would be battling each other so that their mentors could see whether or not they were ready to become warriors. Streampaw faced Shadepaw, who had a look of confidence and...anger? Streampaw herself was slightly nervous and was now taken aback by Shadepaw's look of anger, which appeared to be directed at her. Then, Minnowstrike padded up.

"Okay, you know the rules. Both of you must battle each other with sheathed claws, and a cat will be victorious if she pins down her opponent for 5 seconds. Ready?"

The two she-cats nodded, and Minnowstrike flicked her tail.

"Begin."

Streampaw leapt at Shadepaw, who nimbly dodged her attack and jumped on Streampaw, delivering blows to her stomach. Streampaw flipped Shadepaw so that she was pinned down. Minnowstrike started counting.

"One, two, three-"

She was cut off as Shadepaw leapt at Streampaw and bowled her over, pinning her down roughly. Streampaw struggled and struggled, but couldn't escape. Minnowstrike, however, just stared at them, unblinking. Streampaw was surprised that she wasn't counting. Then, she remembered what Snowblaze had taught her: when an enemy was pinning you, you could slash at their belly. So, with claws sheathed, she battered at Shadepaw's belly, and she reared back. Streampaw leapt on top of her and pinned her down, and Minnowstrike's monotone meow washed over her.

"One, two, three, four-"

Shadepaw hissed and unsheathed her claws, raking them down Streampaw's flank. She yowled in shock and fear, scared to death of her sister, or whoever this cat claimed to be. Shadepaw's eyes gleamed, and she pressed down hard on Streampaw. Minnowstrike was shocked, but she shakily started counting.

"One, t-two, th-three, four, f-five!" Then, Minnowstrike seemed to gain her courage back. "Shadepaw, get off your sister now! Squirrelstar shall hear about this."

The two of them padded back to camp, and Streampaw felt a cat press against her. It was Shadepaw.

"Are you okay?" she meowed.

Streampaw nodded mutely. "Why, Shadepaw? Why are you so mad at me? I didn't want to be the favorite, you know."

Shadepaw sighed. "I know...I guess I was just angry. I didn't mean to hurt you Streampaw, honest. Why should I? You're the only one in this idiotic Clan that actually cares for me."

"Don't say that!" Streampaw meowed, lowering her voice. "Minnowstrike cares for you, I'm sure."

"Don't lie, Streampaw," Shadepaw meowed. "You and I both know that's not true."

Streampaw stayed quiet. When the three cats reached camp, Minnowstrike picked Shadepaw up roughly by the scruff, digging her teeth a little ways into her fur, and padded to the leader's den, motioning with a flick of her tail that Streampaw was to follow. At the entrance, she dropped Shadepaw and meowed,

"Squirrelstar? It's Minnowstrike."

Squirrelstar's voice floated back out. "Ah, Minnowstrike, come on in."

Minnowstrike nudged Shadepaw inside, and Streampaw followed. Squirrelstar came and sat beside her.

"Minnowstrike, what can I do for you?"

"I was assessing Shadepaw and Streampaw, when I saw Shadepaw use her claws on Streampaw. Show her, Streampaw."

I shook my head. "I'm not a tattletale," I meowed. "Wherever you get your evidence from it won't be from me."

Shadepaw shook her head at me. "It's okay, Streampaw," she meowed quietly. "Show them. You're not a tattletale."

Streampaw sighed, rose to her paws, and turned so that Squirrelstar could see the marks on her flank. Squirrelstar gasped.

"Shadepaw," she meowed quietly. "Why did you do this?"

"I-I was jealous," Shadepaw murmured. "I was upset that Streampaw was fawned over while I was mistreated, so I took it out on her."

Squirrelstar sighed. "You know that I will have to punish you, correct?"

Shadepaw nodded guiltily. "Yes."

"And it shall be as follows: you will have to clean the elders of ticks and change their bedding for a few days. After that, you will receive your warrior name."

"Squirrelstar," Minnowstrike protested. "Shouldn't Shadepaw be punished more severely? She did use claws on her sister, and-"

"That's right, Minnowstrike, thank you. How long do you think she should be punished?"

Minnowstrike's eyes gleamed. "A moon."

Shadepaw and Streampaw both gasped. A moon?

"Squirrelstar," Streampaw protested. "Surely that's too long? Shadepaw can't be an apprentice for more than 6 moons!"

"You're right, Streampaw," Squirrelstar meowed gently. "Which is why I have now decided to give Shadepaw her warrior name before her punishment. She will be more shamed that way."

"But Squirrelstar-"

"No buts. Come along now, both of you, time for your ceremony."

The three cats dashed into the clearing where Dewfur was waiting, his amber eyes gleaming with joy as he looked at Streampaw and flashing with hatred as he looked at Shadepaw. As Minnowstrike padded up to him, he nodded.

"I trust everything went well?"

"Absolutely perfect," Minnowstrike purred. "She is to be given her warrior name then forced to do apprentice duties."

Dewfur's eyes gleamed. "And this was Squirrelstar's punishment?"

Minnowstrike nodded. "After a bit of prodding, she gave that punishment to the mistake here."

Squirrelstar then yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The cats swarmed around, and Stormblaze appeared at Streampaw's side, rubbing against her. Before she could stop herself, Streampaw purred flirtatiously. She could see Shadepaw's orange eyes gleaming with jealousy, and instantly pulled away, giving Stormblaze one of her I'll-explain-later looks. He nodded in understanding as Squirrelstar continued.

"Cats of ThunderClan, there are two apprentices among us who have reached their 12 moon. Come forward, Streampaw, Shadepaw." There was a bitter tone in her voice as she said Shadepaw's name. Squirrelstar lifted her head to look at the stars.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She then turned to the apprentices. "Streampaw, Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Streampaw felt anxiety running through her, but force her voice to remain calm and steady. "I do."

Shadepaw's voice was steady and her eyes blazed with determination as she replied. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Streampaw, from this moment you shall be known as Streamfire. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle on top of Streamfire's and Streamfire licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Shadepaw," she hissed. "From this moment you must be known as Shadehawk. StarClan admires, uh-"

"I don't know what StarClan admires about you, Shadehawk!" Minnowstrike burst out cruelly. Streamfire glared at her pointedly, silencing her.

"Anyway," Squirrelstar continued. "We are required to welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

She rested her muzzle forcefully on Shadehawk's, and Shadehawk forced herself to lick Squirrelstar's shoulder.

"Streamfire! Streamfire! Streamfire!" The Clan chanted, Stormblaze the loudest.

'No!' Streamfire thought. 'Stop! Cheer for Shadep-hawk too!'

"And now, Streamfire will guard the camp tonight in a silent vigil. Shadehawk, as punishment for using claws on your sister, you are confined to the camp for a moon and will do apprentice duties during then. That is all."

The Clan snickered. Apprentice duties were considered the lowest form of punishment for new warriors. Streamfire padded over to the fresh-kill pile and sat down beside a shaking Shadehawk.

"I've had it," she hissed. "Tonight I'm going to kill Squirrelstar."

"Shadehawk!" Streamfire gasped. "But-the first cat they're going to suspect is you!"

"I know," Shadehawk meowed, her voice gentle. "But right now, I don't care. I just want revenge."

Streamfire frowned, but didn't press her. Maybe she'd feel guilty afterwards. She padded over to Stormblaze.

"Want to hunt?"

He nodded eagerly and led her out of camp.

"Streamfire? There's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

* * *

However, no such luck. Just a few short days after Shadehawk's resolution, the camp was littered with dead bodies. Shadehawk stood in the middle of the clearing, red splotches staining her sleek black coat, her orange eyes glinting madly. She then advanced on Streamfire. Streamfire had known this would happen. Her initially innocent and pure sister would get so used to killing that Streamfire herself would be killed. At least she knew that she would be the last. Even the kit that she had adopted from out in the forest, Maplekit, was missing, most likely dead.

"I'm sorry sister," Shadehawk sneered. "But I'm afraid that you must die. At least you'll be going to StarClan, unlike the others. I made sure that they all got into the Dark Forest." She bit into Streamfire's neck, a fatal wound that would cause her to die slowly.

"Oh, and there's a cat who wishes to see you. Maplepaw, step forward."

Maplepaw?

"Hello, mother," Maplepaw sneered. "Having fun?"

"Maplek-paw, why?" Streamfire gasped. "I never did anything to you."

"Wrong. You stole me from my family. I didn't want to be taken from my family, but you took me anyway. Do you even know who my parents are?"

"N-no," Streamfire gasped. "Stormblaze said-"

"My parents," Maplepaw whispered. "Are Shadehawk and Stormblaze."

Streamfire's eyes widened, but before she could say anything more, Maplepaw bit hard into the other side of Streamfire's neck, and her eyes closed for the last time.

When she awoke, she saw a gray tom before her, light-blue eyes glimmering with love.

"Stormblaze," she hissed. "We need to talk."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Streamfire plushie to anyone who can guess what Streamfire wanted to talk about. Remember to review! I will not write another chapter for this, but if anyone wants me to retell this story from Shadehawk's POV, that's fine. I'll set up a poll if anyone reviews that idea.**


End file.
